My hope
by Maika Yugi
Summary: Es sobre el 11-S Haber si consigo hacer reflexionar a más de una persona... ^^


"MY HOPE"

  
Este fan-fic se lo dedico a las víctimas del terrorismo (del atentado de New York, los que sufrimos ahora en España y los del resto del mundo). Con una frase de apoyo (es el título del fan-fic, siempre hay que tener esperanza...) Empiezo que si no se me va la inspiración:  


Sakura y Shaoran acabaron casándose (como todos sabemos) está historia comienza en Nueva York, en dos torres altas donde una joven llamada Sakura vuelve al trabajo después de la luna de miel, no en un sitio cualquiera, empieza a trabajar en unos edificios que marcan el poder de un país... unos edificios gemelos... muy altos... world trade center para ser exactos, empieza en la torre B en uno de los pisos finales...  


Sakura: me tengo que ir llego tarde al trabajo y hoy es mi primer día.  
Shaoran: (la coge por la cintura) ¿estas segura de que no empezabas mañana?  
Sakura: Shaoran(en tono de suplica) hoy es martes 11 de septiembre.  
Shaoran: u.u bueno está bien (poniendo ojitos de cachorrito) no vayas a trabajar  
Sakura: (en la puerta) Adiós Shaoran!!!  
Sakura llega al edificio y va a su oficina, se sienta... cuando de repente ve por la ventana un avión acercarse, lo ve volar demasiado bajo y ve que...  


Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! Se ha estrellado contra nosotros hay que escapar...  


En la entrada del edificio se ve a gente... curiosos mirando... no saben lo que ha pasado entre ellos esta la policía impidiendo el paso y tmb entre ellos podemos ver a un joven, un joven asustado, en estado de desesperación absoluta y casi en estado de shock al ver lo que ha ocurrido:  


Shaoran: dejadme pasar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi esposa trabaja allí. SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA (gritando a pleno pulmón).  


Ya nada pueden hacer por ellos, ven a los primeros evacuados... y a los pocos minutos ven otro avión volando bajo otro avión... estrellándose pero este en la torre A, ven a personas tirándose por las ventanas... agitando pañuelos... y sienten impotencia... impotencia de estar allí, verlo y no poder hacer nada...  
Al rato las dos torres caen la gente enmudece se escuchan gritos mudos... gritos que nadie nunca oirá... sienten vida parar y un gran silencio... un silencio atronador... lloran lágrimas saladas...  
Llegan los bomberos intentan rescatar a las víctimas, entre tanto encuentran un hueco... un hueco entre los escombros... escuchan ruidos... hay vida... hay alguien vivo en ese hueco... cuando llegan a él encuentran a una muchacha joven, castaña, ojos verdes... envuelta en una pompa rosa...  


Shaoran: Sakura!!!!!! Menos mal que estás bien (llorando de la emoción) la abraza, le da un tierno beso.  
La lleva al hospital para que le curen las heridas y no la deja sola ni un minuto, cuando sale no se explican que era esa pompa, como se salvó siendo algo imposible... de repente aparece una carta... la carta amor... la carta les dice que la salvo gracias al gran amor que Shaoran le profesaba...  


_Pero está historia no ha acabado... está es una historia de fantasía (no me gusta matar a los personajes principales y x eso salvé a Sakura ^^) pero en la vida real a mucha gente se le ha acabado la vida después del atentado... a otros les quitaron sus padres... robaron la vida de sus familiares o amigos... y este es solo el principio..._  


_Mientras 2 torres se caen...torres símbolo de riqueza...muchas vidas se evaporan...la magia del amor muere dando paso a la desgracia...y a la penumbra de años venideros...dando lugar a la guerra...más torres caerán seguramente pero no serán edificios...serán vidas humanas...muertas no por el destino sino por la venganza..._  


NOTAS: Hola!!!! Que os pareció? No seáis muy duros conmigo ya que es mi segundo fan-fic. La carta que sale al principio es la carta esperanza (o por lo menos eso he leído). Como puse como nota inicial este fic se lo dedico a todas las víctimas del terrorismo, no solo a los fallecidos si no tmb a los muertos ya en vida... a los que sufren por que les han arrancando ese ser querido u.u Para comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones (no creo que haya muchas) e insultos (habrá bastantes) o solo por si quieres dar tu opinión por favor escríbeme a marian_dark@hotmail.com 


End file.
